popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Win a Free Treehouse!
" " is the seventh episode of the first season of Popples. It first premiered on October 30, 2015 on Netflix and on July 4, 2019 on Discovery Family. Synopsis With their clubhouse at stake, the pals hunt for a lost treasure. Plot TBA Characters Major characters * Izzy * Sunny * Lulu * Yikes * Bubbles * Mike Mine (antagonist) * Penny Popplar (antagonist; erroneously called "Polly" in this episode) * Polly Popplar (antagonist; erroneously called "Penny" in this episode) * Gruffman (antagonist) Minor characters * Mrs. Snooply (background) * Popfoot (statue only) * Babapop (mentioned and pictured only) Trivia * In the French version, the episode is called, "Un Pop-arbre pour tous", meaning "A Pop-tree for everyone". * In the US, both this episode and its sister episode "Bubbles' Doubles" are the only ones to air on the day of a national holiday – Independence Day (or commonly known as "The 4th of July"). * This is the first episode in which Polly, Penny, and/or Gruffman play an antagonistic role. * This episode takes place on a Tuesday due to it's Treehouse Tuesday. * On Netflix, the episode title is "Win a Free Tree House". * It's revealed that Babapop used to own the Best Popple Pals's Treepod before passing it down to them. * The Smart House device makes its reappearance since "Smart House Arrest". * Some of the items from the scavenger hunt are: the Pinky Pinkershnoz glasses and Sunny's poppleball trophy from "Sunny Loses Her Pop"; and Yikes's chewed-up pencil from "It Doesn't Take a Genius"; * This is the second appearance of the Popfoot statue after "The Legend of Popfoot". * This episode revealed that the Treepod has its own Medal of Ownership. * This episode revealed that Sunny is the de-facto leader of the Best Popple Pals. * Izzy mentioned that he likes to watch explorer reality shows. * Izzy's phone is shown to not being upgrade in this episode. * This episode reveals that both Polly and Penny Popplar have crushes on Izzy. Errors * After the Best Popple Pals inadvertently scared Izzy after he spies on Mike and his friends, his pop-phone shows an image of the Treehouse Medal of Ownership. But when Sunny picks up his phone and examines his scavenger hunt list, she should've seen the image of the Medal and thus, she also should've question him about the Medal being on the list. * When Bubbles says the line "Then you better clean up fast", it is Lulu's voice that says, when it should be her own voice. * When Mike pressed a button from the Smart House device, the device is placed near a window. However, when Izzy turns it off, the device is suddenly placed in-between the kitchen fridge and a wall shelf. * In this episode, there's a Popplar twin identification error. It's confirmed by the character model sheet and "Pop-Tivity Week" that Penny is the twin with the pigtails while Polly is the twin with a ponytail. However, the Netflix close-captions mixed up the twins' names: ** After Izzy send his message to the Popple Peeps, the close-captions said that Penny is the one saying, "Did you just hear what we heard?" while Polly is the one saying, "The treehouse is the prize?". ** After Bubbles asked what's the big prize, the close-captions said that Penny is the one saying, "Oh, don't you know?" while Polly is the one saying, "It's your treehouse!". ** When Polly got suck into one of the Treepod's hatch, the close-captions said that it is Penny who said, "Aaaahhh! Help!". Later, the close-captions said that Polly is the one saying, "Aaaaah! This music is too loud!". Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes